This application proposes an international training program in population and health in China and South Africa. The program links the University of Michigan's Population Studies Center (PSC) with leading research universities in the collaborating countries - Peking University in China and the University ofCape Town in South Africa. The proposed activities build on the Center's current international training program supported by the Fogarty International Center of NIH. The proposal also requests phase-out funding for PSC's highly successful training activities in Nepal. The research and training program focuses on understanding the social and economic dimensions of population and health in China and South Africa. The program is designed with the view that it is impossible to develop sound demographic or health policies without understanding how social and economic conditions at both the household and national level affect health and demographic outcomes. Since analysis of these issues requires high quality survey data and advanced statistical techniques, the program includes a major focus on the collection and analysis of household survey data using the latest survey methods and statistical approaches. The training program includes several components: doctoral training at the University of Michigan and in the home country institutions;short-term training at Michigan and in the home countries;postdoctoral training in Michigan and in the home countries;and training through collaborative research. Much of the training will take place in China and South Africa. Longitudinal household surveys provide an important focus of the training program in both countries. In South Africa, the NICHD-funded Cape Area Panel Study (CAPS) is a longitudinal survey of 4,800 young people in metropolitan Cape Town. CAPS will collect its fourth wave in 2006, and provides an excellent platform for training through collaborative research training. In China, the Chinese Family in Transition (CFIT) project will begin a new longitudinal survey of 3000 households in each of two provinces in 2006. Both CAPS and CFIT are integrated surveys designed to study a wide range of demographic, health, and economic outcomes. The training program will greatly expand the capacity for research.on_the_social and economic dimensions of population and health in China and South Africa.